Coffee, Black
by Tabula-rasa33
Summary: Alex's love of coffee transfers into her love life. Through and past loss


k, i apologize for being a terrible writer... this popped out of my brain in science class. i promise to continue work on the others. i just want to get a bit of backup stored before i post. thank everyone for reviewing! and enjoy this.

It's Alex's POV, and as usual i don't own them... however i've been told if i were arrested for anything it would be for sexually assaulting Stephanie March so... santa? if you're listening...

* * *

I've never been one for cream and sugar, always opting for the bitter taste of the bean coupled with the warmth sliding down my throat. My best friend, Serena, always thought I was nuts.

"_I don't know how you can drink that black, it's just nasty!"_ She'd say, and drown her originally wonderful coffee with loads of cream and sugar._ "You need to find a woman with the same taste as you, or it'll never last."_

Whenever she met a new girlfriend of mine their preferences for coffee were always questioned first. Unfortunately there aren't many just-black coffee drinkers like me out there. All of my exes were beautiful, strong, intelligent women, yet all of them used cream, sugar, or a mixture of both; and to Serena that was unacceptable, and she made her distaste known in only the most eloquent of ways. After Casey (my last) and I stopped doing whatever we were doing, I swore off dating for a while in favor of focusing on my career. Serena saw, yet still encouraged me, saying that I was destined to find the perfect person, she could just see it, and she just _knew_ I had an "other half" out there somewhere. I was glad she was sure because I was less than convinced.

So for a while I just let it be, and continued on drinking that dark, delicious roast and working my butt off. Then I transferred into SVU. I was embraced, slowly, into the squad. Mostly after they realized I _wasn't _there to screw them over- just to help!-and mostly because of the prodding of a Detective Olivia Benson.

Enter, the love of my life. The first time she _looked_ at me I melted, the first time we got coffee together, my fate was sealed. She asked my order and with a slightly raised eyebrow, retrieved it from the woman at the counter. I took my first sip and savored the flavor before (I figured) I'd be made fun of. I was sorely mistaken.

"_So what'd you get?" _I admit, I was intrigued; and I wasn't let down.

"_Same as you, coffee, black." _She said, and I stopped suddenly to raise my eyes. I'd found my other half.

After that day we bonded over the law, sports, music, and of course, our love for strong, _black, _coffee. Our friendship blossomed and tentatively, we started a relationship. Not to sound overly corny but it was the best time of my life. Our connection was so strong, sometimes I didn't think this kind of bond was possible- but after I introduced Liv to Serena, I knew it was real and that I was very lucky. Serena approved immediately when she found out Olivia's coffee preferences, and gushed to me after.

For a while I considered my favorite taste the darkest blend I could find, but as much as I love the bite on my tongue that comes with a great roast, I think I'd formed an obsession with tasting it on _hers_. Kissing Olivia after she'd just taken a drink of our favorite coffee definitely topped the coffee itself. I couldn't get enough, tongues sliding against each other, immediately creating heat, and drinking in the lingering bitterness of it mixed with her taste- in those moments I'd have sworn I'd found nirvana. My life was perfect, literally, for months. Convictions were up, I had the love of my life, and my favorite football team had won a huge game… I was feeling amazing. Unfortunately, a man named Raphael Zapata Gavarilla sauntered into the picture and messed everything up. Using my big mouth and my obviously terrible karma-I frustrated him enough to threaten my life. A fed ended up dying because of my stubbornness and I ended up dropping the case because we _the people_ had none. Unfortunately, in pissing off Zapata, I pissed off his boss and got shot after leaving a bar, of course a really shitty day ended worse than I could have imagined.

Now my name is Emily. Alexandra Cabot no longer exists. Sure, I still drink my coffee black but I don't enjoy it as much anymore, I still watch the Jets, but I don't practice law. I live in Wisconsin and the man I'm dating doesn't even drink coffee in the morning (What kind of person is he?). She was my other half and now, looking into the field across the street I don't feel totally here, I miss my girl and my New York coffee.


End file.
